Bicycle
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Karena sepeda, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo dipertemukan. (KaiSoo) / (Shounen-ai) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be silent readers, please. Semoga kalian suka ya.


**Bicycle**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai dan Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tetapi, cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Karena sepeda, Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipertemukan.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika remaja lain sibuk memamerkan kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tua mereka, Kyungsoo justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Pemuda manis pemilik mata bulat itu tidak pernah berbangga hati dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya. Pakaian yang selalu melekat di tubuh mungilnya tidak pernah menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai orang kaya. Selain itu, di saat siswa-siswi yang satu sekolah dengannya berlomba-lomba untuk memamerkan mobil mewah yang mereka miliki, Kyungsoo dengan santainya mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Selain menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, menjaga agar lingkungan tetap sehat adalah alasan utama Kyungsoo memilih kendaraan tanpa polusi udara. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu seolah tidak pernah lepas dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Mau seberapa jauh pun jarak yang akan ditempuh, Kyungsoo akan tetap menebar senyum manisnya sepanjang jalan membuat semua pasang mata yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum karena tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar seraya mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menuju supermarket yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dengan menggunakan celana selutut serta _hoodie_ berwarna putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, pemuda manis itu akhirnya turun dari sepedanya setelah dirinya sampai di tempat tujuan. Melangkah masuk, Kyungsoo langsung disuguhkan dengan penyambutan super ramah yang dilakukan pelayan supermarket. Pemuda manis bermarga Do itu lantas mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan sang _eomma_ kemudian membayarnya di kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar bahan makanan yang dibelinya, Kyungsoo langsung menggantungkan plastik belajaannya di salah satu stang sepedanya kemudian menaikinya dan kembali mengayuhnya dengan santai, tidak lupa senyum manis kembali ia ulaskan di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, alasan Kyungsoo memilih sepeda sebagai kendaraan kesayangannya adalah untuk menjaga lingkungan agar tetap sehat. Namun di balik alasan utama tersebut, ada alasan lain yang membuat Kyungsoo memilih kendaraan ramah lingkungan itu. Seperti remaja pada umumnya, atau bahkan seperti orang tua pada umumnya, Kyungsoo pun takut jika tindak kriminal akan terjadi pada dirinya. Pemuda manis kelahiran Januari itu selalu berpendapat, jika dirinya sibuk memamerkan kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya, maka penjahat yang berkeliaran di luar pun akan sibuk mengincar dirinya untuk dijadikan sasaran tindak kriminal selanjutnya. Namun sayangnya, pendapat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat saat sepeda biru kesayangannya tidak lagi berada di dalam garasi rumahnya.

" _EOMMA_! SEPEDAKU HILANG!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik seraya berjalan cepat menuju sang _eomma_ yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur.

Nyonya Do yang mendengar teriakan putra bungsunya bergegas mematikan kran air kemudian melepas sarung tangan yang tengah digunakannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

" _Eomma_ , sepedaku hilang. Bagaimana ini? Itu sepeda kesayanganku..." rengek Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Nyonya Do mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa membeli yang baru sayang."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat mendengar perkataan sang _eomma_.

"Aku tidak mau sepeda baru _eomma_ , aku mau sepedaku," rengeknya lagi.

" _Eomma_ akan meminta _hyung_ mu untuk mencari sepedamu itu. Sekarang kau berangkat sekolah saja ya, Song _ahjussi_ akan mengantarmu."

" _Aniyo_. Aku tidak mau diantar Song _ahjussi_ _eomma_. Aku mau jalan kaki saja."

"Tapi sayang—"

Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua tangan sang _eomma_ yang ada di pipinya kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di kening sang _eomma_. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis untuk sang _eomma_ sebelum tubuh mungilnya berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan sang _eomma_.

"AKU BERANGKAT _EOMMA_. SAMPAIKAN PADA _HYUNG_ UNTUK MENEMUKAN SEPEDAKU SECEPATNYA YA."

Dan Nyonya Do hanya dapat menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah laku putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Meski sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan cara mengamati setiap bangunan yang ia lewati, nyatanya hal tersebut tidak juga memberikan hasil yang baik. Rasa kecewa semakin menumpuk di hatinya ketika mengingat sepeda kesayangan yang dibeli dari hasil tabungannya itu menghilang entah ke mana. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sesak yang sejak tadi ditahannya semakin menjadi membuat genangan air yang kini menumpuk di kedua sudut mata bulatnya mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutup bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil.

"He—hei."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di kedua pipinya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap satu suara yang berasal dari sebelah kirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah polos saat mendapati sosok pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tengah menatapnya.

"Kau, menyapaku?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sosok yang ada di sebelahnya masih sibuk menatapnya.

Sosok pemuda yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo tersentak selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpana dalam satu kali tatap.

' _Tampan...'_

"A—anu, hmm, aku melihatmu terdiam cukup lama di sini, kupikir kau sedang memiliki masalah."

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum simpul mendengar perkataan sosok pemuda yang tak dikenalnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawabnya lembut.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Namaku Kim Jongin."

"Eh?"

Sosok pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu terkekeh pelan melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat setelah dirinya secara mendadak menyebutkan namanya. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu lantas turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendadak gugup saat pemuda tampan yang dikenalnya dengan nama Kim Jongin itu membuat jarak antara tubuh mereka lumayan dekat. Kedua tangannya refleks meremas celana seragamnya saat Jongin menekuk kedua lututnya membuat tinggi tubuh pemuda tampan itu hampir sama dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Dan jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang saat Jongin memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah manisnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk ludahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Na—namaku, Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mengetahui nama pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku?" tawar Jongin.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menatap seragam yang tengah dikenakan Jongin kemudian berganti menatap seragamnya sendiri.

"Seragam kita berbeda, kurasa tidak mungkin aku berangkat bersamamu," tolak Kyungsoo halus.

Jongin kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Kyungsoo sebelum salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo membuat pemuda manis bermata bulat itu terkejut bukan main.

"Sekolahku hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolahmu, kurasa seragam kita yang berbeda bukan menjadi alasanmu untuk menolak tawaranku," sahut Jongin santai.

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda tampan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu itu sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk mendekati sepeda yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memerhatikan salah satu tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Jongin. Sementara Jongin, pemuda tampan bermarga Kim itu tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo saat merasakan rasa hangat mulai menjalar di telapak tangannya ketika menempel dengan telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, sepedaku tidak ada boncengan di belakang. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau duduk di depan?"

Kyungsoo menatap sebentar tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman Jongin kemudian menatap sepeda yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Jongin yang sudah duduk santai di sadel sepedanya.

"Apa tidak menghalangi pandanganmu kalau aku... duduk di depan?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

"Tubuh mungilmu itu tidak akan menghalangi pandanganku Kyungsoo-ssi," jawab Jongin santai tanpa memedulikan bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah mengerucut karena menyebut dirinya mungil.

Tidak lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo melipat bibirnya ke dalam seraya tubuhnya bergerak untuk naik ke sepeda Jongin. Bokongnya tampak bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman, kedua tangannya lantas berpegangan erat pada stang sepeda Jongin. Sementara Jongin, pemuda tampan itu tampak tersenyum senang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin seraya memegang kedua stang sepedanya dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya membuat dadanya sedikit menempel di punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah saat tersadar jika posisi mereka saat ini seperti orang yang tengah melakukan _back_ _hug_. Apalagi degup jantung Jongin yang tidak sengaja terdengar olehnya membuat jantungnya turut serta berdegup kencang. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada stang sepeda Jongin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"A—ayo berangkat..."

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengar nada terbata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak saat helaian rambut Kyungsoo membelai wajahnya, menguarkan aroma shampoo yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Sedetik kemudian Jongin membuka kedua matanya kemudian mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan santai, dengan tawa tanpa suara yang tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru tahu jika pemuda tampan bernama Kim Jongin yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu itu merupakan tetangganya. Ia mengetahui hal itu ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menunggunya untuk pulang sekolah bersama. Ketika ia mencoba menolak ajakan Jongin, pemuda tampan itu mengatakan jika rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter saja dengan satu rumah sebagai pembatasnya. Dan ternyata, perkenalan tak terduga yang Jongin lakukan padanya membawa sebuah kedekatan pada hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengakui jika Jongin merupakan sosok yang bisa dikatakan mencapai kategori sempurna. Wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan kepribadian yang baik menjadi nilai lebih yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia mulai menyimpan rasa suka di hatinya untuk pemuda yang biasa ia panggil 'Jonginnie' itu. Apalagi acara berangkat sekolah bersama yang terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan itu mulai menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari bersama Jongin.

Pemuda tampan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terpana itu selalu menjemput Kyungsoo ketika berangkat sekolah dan akan menunggu Kyungsoo ketika pemuda berwajah manis itu pulang sedikit terlambat. Tidak ada keluhan yang berarti yang Jongin rasakan meski dirinya harus mengantarkan Kyungsoo lebih dulu ke sekolahnya kemudian ia akan berbalik arah untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Jongin justru akan tersenyum senang saat tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat rona merah muda yang terpoles di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"JONGINNIE!"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang sekolah ketika kedua telinganya mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok pemuda manis bertubuh mungil tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dengan salah satu tangan yang melambai-lambai padanya.

"Jonginnie sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku sedikit telat. Tadi aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

Jongin mengangguk kemudian mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung. Chaa~ sekarang kita pulang," ucapnya seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian dengan cepat mengambil posisi di depan Jongin. Bokongnya dengan cepat menempel pada batang sepeda Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang refleks memegang stang sepeda Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya saat aroma shampoo yang menguar dari helaian rambut Kyungsoo memasuki indera penciumannya. Bibirnya tanpa sadar sudah mendaratkan satu kecupan di kepala Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Jo—Jonginnie..."

Jongin tersadar dan membuka kedua matanya mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Salah satu tangannya dengan cepat mendaratkan satu pukulan di kepalanya saat tersadar jika dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tidak normal, Jongin dengan gugup mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya, meninggalkan sekolah Kyungsoo dengan rona merah yang sedikit hadir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka setiap kali mereka pulang sekolah bersama. Keduanya tampak mengabaikan terik matahari yang cukup menyengat dan memilih untuk mengobrol ataupun bercanda guna membunuh waktu selama perjalanan mereka menuju rumah.

"Jonginnie," Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin ketika keheningan sempat menyapa mereka selama beberapa detik.

Jongin memelankan kayuhan sepedanya kemudian menatap sejenak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman.

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit duduknya seraya membuat posisi tubuhnya semakin menyamping kemudian kedua tangannya berpindah tempat ke pinggang Jongin dengan kepalanya yang sedikit mendongak guna menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

Jongin yang merasakan pergerakan tiba-tiba yang Kyungsoo lakukan secara mendadak menekan rem cukup kencang membuat sepeda yang tengah dikayuhnya berhenti dengan suara decitan yang terdengar nyaring. Sementara Kyungsoo, pemuda manis yang pandai memasak itu tampak membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat bibir Jongin dengan sempurna menempel di atas hidungnya, membuat jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup kencang semakin menggila.

"Ma—maaf Kyung, aku tidak sengaja," kata Jongin seraya menjauhkan bibirnya dari hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang mulai merambat di kedua pipinya. Ia merutuk tindakannya tadi yang membuat Jongin jadi kehilangan fokusnya dalam mengendarai sepeda. Niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin jadi terhenti saat dirinya mendadak lupa dengan kata-kata yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan berbalik ke posisi semula, mengabaikan Jongin yang diam-diam tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Meski sudah mengenal Jongin cukup lama, nyatanya baru hari ini Kyungsoo dapat menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jongin yang tak kalah mewah dari rumahnya. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan-lahan, mengikuti sosok pemuda tampan yang berjalan di depannya. Indera penglihatannya sesekali mengedar untuk melihat sekeliling rumah Jongin yang menurutnya sangat mengesankan. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok yang ada di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Kyung," jawab Jongin seraya menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan fokus kedua matanya masih menatap Jongin. Pemuda manis pemilik mata bulat itu baru ingat jika ia main ke rumah Jongin bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki kesamaan bulan lahir dengannya itu mengatakan jika ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin segera menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membawa pemuda manis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan bibir yang terkatup saat lagi-lagi Jongin melakukan kontak fisik yang berefek buruk pada degup jantungnya.

Kyungsoo masih mengikuti langkah Jongin hingga dirinya dan juga Jongin sampai di depan garasi Jongin yang tertutup. Kyungsoo menatap sejenak tangan Jongin yang sudah melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian menatap heran pada Jongin yang tengah membuka garasi. Dan kedua bola matanya sukses dibuat membulat saat di dalam garasi Jongin ditemukan sepeda kesayangannya yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menghilang.

Dengan gugup dan tangan yang terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke garasi dan mendekati sepeda kesayangannya yang terparkir rapi di garasi tersebut. Rasa senang seketika menyeruak di hatinya setelah sepeda kesayangannya kembali ditemukan. Namun meski begitu, rasa heran pun tidak luput dari otaknya saat mengetahui bagaimana bisa sepeda kesayangannya berada di garasi Jongin.

"Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo seraya menatap Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut dan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran.

Jongin melangkah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum suaranya terdengar untuk menjawab semua rasa heran Kyungsoo.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku Kyung, maafkan aku," kata Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam namun masih menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghebuskannya secara perlahan-lahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mengajakmu ke rumahku karena memang ini tujuanku. Aku mau mengakui satu hal padamu Kyung, aku mau jujur. Sebenarnya—sebenarnya sepedamu tidak hilang. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu sepedamu ada di garasiku dan itu... aku yang sengaja mengambilnya dari rumahmu."

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Jongin setelah kedua telinganya mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan tak terduga yang terlontar dari bibir tebal pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa? Kau? Sepedaku?" tanyanya tak percaya dan semakin mengentalkan tatapan shocknya untuk Jongin.

"Jangan marah Kyung. Aku tidak memiliki niat buruk terhadapmu. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin dekat denganmu. Karena aku... aku mencintaimu."

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa ada batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya dan palu besar yang menekan hatinya pasca mendengar pengakuan Jongin yang lagi-lagi sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"A—apa?"

"Sepedamu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan pertemuan kita yang menurutmu tidak disengaja itu merupakan rencanaku."

"Jo—Jongin..."

"Aku menyukaimu Kyung, sejak lama. Diam-diam aku selalu memerhatikanmu sehari setelah kepindahanku ke sini. Kau mungkin tidak menyadariku karena aku memang tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahku di hadapanmu. Jika ada kesempatan, aku selalu mengendap-ngendap untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak yang ada di seberang jalan depan rumahmu hanya untuk melihatmu yang terkadang sibuk bermain dengan _hyung_ mu maupun sibuk membaca buku. Aku tidak mau disebut sebagai penguntit, tapi nyatanya apa yang kulakukan memanglah seperti seorang penguntit."

Jongin tersenyum kaku kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu mengendarai sepeda ke manapun kau ingin pergi. Saat itu aku hanya menanggapi hal tersebut biasa saja. Tetapi, beberapa minggu setelah tahu jika kau memang sangat menyukai sepeda, akhirnya aku memiliki ide licik semacam itu demi bisa dekat denganmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kyung, maafkan aku. Sungguh! Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tubuhnya seolah membeku setelah mendengar rentetan kalimat yang dengan lancar terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Pemuda manis itu masih merasakan shock yang luar biasa setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Namun ada satu hal yang sebenarnya menjadi point utama kenapa dirinya bisa seshock itu. Perasaannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika perasaannya terhadap Jongin akan terbalas.

Dengan langkah ragu, Kyungsoo berusaha mendekati Jongin yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Kedua tangannya terlihat saling menggenggam karena rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. Bibir bawahnya sempat ia gigit sebelum akhirnya ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin.

Jongin melotot. Terkejut bukan main menerima serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menutupnya dan menikmati ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan menjijitkan tubuhnya agar dirinya semakin mudah menikmati bibir Jongin yang sejak lama menggodanya. Sementara Jongin, pemuda tampan itu menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk berada di pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya, menempelkan tubuh mereka agar ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin intim.

Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan lidah Jongin yang menjilat-jilat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Tanpa diperintah, pemuda manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Jongin yang sejak tadi mengganggunya masuk ke mulutnya.

Seolah mendapatkan izin, lidah Jongin bergerak lihai menjelajahi isi mulut Kyungsoo, mengabsen satu per satu gigi rapi Kyungsoo membuat desahan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai mengabsen gigi-gigi milik Kyungsoo, Jongin segera mengajak daging tak bertulang milik Kyungsoo untuk bergulat, mencari tahu siapa yang lebih lihai dalam membuat pasangannya terbuai. Namun sayangnya, Kyungsoo harus rela mengalah saat dirinya-lah yang justru terlena dengan permainan lidah yang Jongin lakukan.

Ciuman—cukup—panas yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus berakhir ketika Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin seolah memberi tanda jika ia akan kehabisan oksigen jika Jongin tidak segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan lembut seraya mengusap saliva yang berada di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Jongin kemudian berkata,

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Jonginnie..."

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada helaian rambut Kyungsoo saat aroma shampoo yang sangat disukainya kembali menguar dari helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum lebar, merasa bahagia jika sosok yang sudah lama dikagumi bahkan dicintainya membalas cintanya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku katakan padamu Kyung," kata Jongin masih dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jongin kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Jongin sedikit berdeham dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Perihal sepedamu yang hilang... sebenarnya _eomma_ dan _hyung_ mu tahu mengenai hal itu. Mereka... yang membantuku untuk menyembunyikan sepedamu di rumahku."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna. Dan sedetik setelahnya teriakan yang sarat akan keterkejutan miliknya terdengar memenuhi garasi Jongin.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Kyungsoo seraya menyamankan kepalanya di punggung Kyungsoo. Semilir angin yang cukup kencang membuat kedua matanya serasa dimanjakan agar cepat terlelap.

"Jonginnie, lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku dan tegakkan kepalamu. Orang-orang memerhatikan kita sejak tadi," kata Kyungsoo seraya melirik orang-orang yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memerhatikan dirinya dan juga Jongin.

"Biar saja sayang, mungkin mereka iri melihat kemesraan kita," sahut Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu saat mendapat tanggapan sesantai itu dari pemuda tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia kembali melirik orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan mereka dan kembali menatap ke arah jalan, mengendarai sepedanya dengan baik dengan kedua kaki Jongin sebagai pengayuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuh dan hatinya.

' _Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah...'_

* * *

 _Sepeda._

 _Bukan hanya kendaraan roda dua yang dijalankan dengan cara dikayuh._

 _Bukan hanya kendaraan roda dua yang ramah lingkungan._

 _Bukan hanya kendaraan yang menjadi benda kesayangan Kyungsoo._

 _Lebih dari itu, karena sepeda sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada pemuda tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya._

 _Mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengenal dan menjalin cinta dengan Kim Jongin._

* * *

.

.

 **End**

.

.

* * *

Happy KaiSoo Day ^^

Selamat berbahagia untuk KaiSoo Shipper ^^

.

.

Apa ada yang bingung dengan kata-kataku itu? Biar aku jelaskan.

Jadi gini, fanfic di atas khusus aku buat untuk memperingati hari KaiSoo pada tanggal 13 Januari lalu. Aku ikut berpartisipasi pada salah satu event KaiSoo yaitu dengan membuat fanfic KaiSoo sebanyak-banyaknya, dan fanfic di atas merupakan salah satu fanfic yang aku buat untuk event tersebut. Bisa dikatakan fanfic ini merupakan fanfic re-post, itu pun kalau memang kalian sudah pernah membacanya di akun FFN khusus event KaiSoo maupun blog khusus event KaiSoo. Namun sebenarnya, aku belum mendapatkan pemberitahuan apapun mengenai fanfic-fanfic untuk event KaiSoo itu akan dishare di mana. Mungkin panitia atau pihak yang menyelenggarakan event tersebut sedang sibuk, jadinya aku belum mendapatkan info apapun. Intinya, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menambah koleksi cerita di akun FFNku. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan tindakanku ini dan kalian bisa menikmati cerita yang kubuat. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya aneh atau apapun itu jenisnya yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian.

Sekali lagi, Happy KaiSoo Day ^^

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
